Family Secrets
by Ningyou
Summary: Under revision - Revised/edited chapters 3 & 4 posted... Stilling working on the other chapters...
1. Chapter 1:Amusing Discovery revised

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi

Note: I'm revising the chapters, of this story, in hopes that I will re-motivate myself to continue this as it has been a very long time since I have updated or posted anything new. Anyways, there are only minor changes to this first chapter.

First some general info.:

speech, "..."

thought, '...'

flashback, ...

Family Secrets Chapter 1: Amusing Discovery

An old man gazed up at the sky, in wonder, watching what seemed like a massive black cloud hovering close to the mountains. Unrest coursed through his aged bones at the unnerving sight. Had his vision not been so poor, he would have been able to make out the forms of many winged insect-like creatures.

But it was not just the older man whom had taken notice, many, of the villagers, had been plagued with unease since their appearance. Though the unknown creatures never moved away from the mountain, it did not bode well with them.

They watched as the insects hovered close to Mt. Hakurai, taking note that the creatures did not go in so far that they would be purified by the mists surrounding the sacred area - rumor was that evil beings (ningen or youkai) were cleansed once entering; their aura of evil dispelled...

There seemed to be a fluctuation in activity surrounding the mountainous region - something was going to occur , and it was going to occur very soon...

A shadowed figure sat alone deep within the confines of a dank, cold cave, seeming unbothered by his present living situation.

He sat against one of the cave walls, and silently watched a nearby urn - it would be done soon.

It churned and hissed; an oily black liquid seeping down the side. He looked towards his wrist as a new beating heart emerged. _'This child will prove most valuable'._

He watched with mild amusement as the small youkai pushed its way out of the oppressing concoction. It collapsed on the harsh earth, trembling and naked; inhaling its first breath of life - its first moment of consciousness.

"Kagura, bring your new 'sister' to be cleaned," he ordered as the female hanyou and her older sibling entered. "And Kanna, you shall stay here - only one, of you, is needed to perform such a simple task."

"As you wish, Naraku sama," Kagura nearly spat. _'One of these days, you'll get what's coming to you...for now I'll comply, but just you wait!'_

Kanna, whom was standing beside her, stared blankly ahead.

He watched as she led the new offspring away. _'Arrogant wench...she thinks me a fool, but she has her uses. I, Naraku, shall gain further insight into my enemies. Shimesuko...I hope you live up to your name...'_

"Bring her in."

Kagura led in the small girl. Her hair was purple and black, tied into two small pigtails. She wore a silver kimono with soft pink petals lining the sleeves and obi. In her hands, she clasped a greenish/blue mirror similar to that of her sister incarnation.

"Show me - in the 'Kage no kaako' - that which lies locked within the pasts of my enemies!"

An image, of Sessho-maru, appeared on its surface.

Naraku watched the scene unfold, and sat silently for a moment after it played through. _'What an interesting bout of information...this could be very useful '._

He grinned wickedly. He was going to have to pay Sessho-maru a short visit.

"Kanna..."

"Yes, Naraku sama?" she replied dully

"Show me the whereabouts of a certain youkai lord."

"As you wish" she said lifelessly, and channeled the images through her mirror.

His eyes, though overshadowed by his long bangs, cast off a sinister glint - a smirk touching his lips. _'Oh what a tangled web you have weaved, Sessho-maru - what a tangled web indeed...'_

To be continued...

Shimesu: to reveal or disclose

ko: a suffix commenly found at the end of a females name

kage on kaako: shadows of a time gone by (at least that's what it should mean0.o;;;)


	2. Ch2:The Past Comes Calling revised

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi

Speech, "..."

Thought, '...'

Flashback, ...

Family Secrets

Chapter 2: The Past Comes Calling

The youkai lord sat beneath a lone tree, too lost in his thoughts to notice the antics of the little girl as she tried to get his attention.

"Is Sessho-maru sama okay? Rin has been trying to make yous feel better, but it's not working," she pouted, but as quickly as she had been frowning, her face swiftly lit up. "I know! Rin will pick you some flowers. That will make you happy!"

"Sessho-maru sama has no need for such useless things!" Jaken squawked as he watched the child begin to skip off in the direction of the nearest flower patch, paying little heed to the toad's ramblings.

"Stupid child," he muttered, "You shall be the death of this Jaken..."

Sessho-maru watched as Jaken scuttled after her. He listened carefully, and sighed as they had not moved out of range of his senses.

He went back to his pondering of a certain miko. _'Why did I save her...? She means nothing to this Sessho-maru...' _ This thought keep plaguing him. _'That damn hanyou's wench has always been a thorn in my side...so why? So why did I save her?!'_

He nearly lost his composure as his thoughts grew more acidic. _'There is no reason for why I saved the wench...no reason...'_

He lifted his head slightly to acknowledge Rin as she placed the flowers in his lap. He gave a small grunt in response, but she appeared happy with just that, and began to happily prattle on about some nonsense that Sessho-maru only paid vague attention to.

_'I will not make that same mistake twice in life - getting entangled with a woman only leads to much unwanted grief...' _, he cursed mentally at this sudden admittance to himself.

A sudden rustling came from a tall thicket of grass as Jaken pushed his way through. _'Stupid staff of heads... how is it that I misplace it every time? Insolent girl wanting to look flowers...'_

Sessho-maru's sharp eyesight caught a glimpse of insect like creatures moving toward them._ 'Saimyoushou...Naraku is close, I call almost smell his vile stench..._' "Jaken..."

"Ah, yes, Sessho-maru sama?"

"Take Rin to a safe hiding place. Make sure she is not harmed... you know what will happen...'' Sessho-maru said calmly, his expression unwavering.

The underlying tone was not missed by the stupid retainer - even the toad knew what would become of him if he failed in taking care of the ningen child.

"Come on girl! We have no time to waste - we have to be off!" Jaken scolded lightly as he began to jostle her along. "You will be the death of Jaken!"

Sessho-maru watched as they left making sure they were a good distance before making a move. "You can stop lurking in the shadows...I know you are there Naraku. What do you want?"

"I am hurt," Naraku mocked slightly as he emerged from the brush, clothed in his baboon pelt. "Sessho-maru sama, I have only come to be graced with your ever delightful presence..."

_'I have had enough of letting this half witt talk...I will dispose of him immediately!' _With that final thought, Sessho-maru initiated his attack; poison talons out stretched, ready to rip his enemy in two.

Naraku narrowly evaded the attack, somewhat, gracefully landing on a fallen tree trunk. _'Quite temper mental today. Tsk,tsk, that means I will have to cut this meeting short'._

"You don't want to hear what I have to say? I'm sure Inu-Yasha would be most interested in hearing what I have learned regarding your past..."

Sessho-maru paused at that. _'What does he mean by such a remark?'_

Naraku exited into the darkened woods - his voice sounding in the distance. "Keh,keh,keh... you've keep these secrets for so long that the lies you have spun have become the truth and the truth has become the lie."

Sessho-maru stood frozen on the spot. He had kept many secrets that could possibly spawn so many lies...

_"I hate you!'' she screamed, as she moved forward to slap him._

_"Feh''_

_"He won't believe you...!" she yelled as he moved away._

_"Damn you..." he heard her whisper, "Damn you!"_

_'It couldn't be that, could it...? This Sessho-maru has kept that secret guarded far too well...' _

He gazed out into the distance. Naraku had always had an uncanny ability to find out what you didn't wish him to know, and Sessho-maru was starting to think that his past was no exception.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hanyou moved forward through a clearing, assessing the damage done by rogue youkai - the damage was old, but could hold a clue as to the whereabouts' of particular individual.

Turning back to the small group - that travelled with him-, he shook his head slightly - indicating that he could not pick the scent of the person they were searching for.

He folded his arms, and snorted in frustration. _'Feh...Where could that bastard possibly have gone?! He couldn't have just disappeared into thin air?'_

"Inu-Yasha, I believe we should stop here for the night. It seems that our two female companions are becoming wary..."

Inu-Yasha glared at the lecherous houshi, but took in the rest of groups' appearance - dead tired.

He gave a disgusted grunt, but coincided to the request. "Fine! We'll stay here for tonight...Geh! Humans can be so pathetic...!"

They all chose to ignore that comment and began to settle in; setting up camp; looking for firewood; the usual...

Kagome stretched out her legs as she sat near the small camp fire; the slight warmth was doing wonders for her muscles, which had screamed at her with tension the whole trip.

_'Stupid Inu-Yasha... Slave -driving us the whole way! At least, he agreed to stop...lucky for him'_, she thought as she began to rub the back of her calves. _'If he had to have refused, I would have '__**sat'**__ him until he was unable to argue'_. She grinned at that thought - it amused her greatly, considering she wasn't in the best of moods.

She sighed and looked at the rest of the group - Shippou was curled up comfortably in her unrolled sleeping bag; Sango and Miroku seemed to be sleeping closer to each other as the nights passed; Inu -Yasha was in his normal perch in a nearby tree; typical night...

_'Guess I should get some sleep too...another long day tomorrow--'_. A shiver racked her body before she could finish the thought - a youkai was near.

She stood and walked to the base of the tree.

Before she had a chance to get the words past her lips, a gruff voice replied, "I'm already awake."

"Good... did you sense that - the youkai presence nearby?" she quickly asked before nervously looking out at the darkened forest. _'I have a bad feeling...'_

"Yeah... better wake the lech and the exterminator...and the dumb kid," Inu-Yasha grumbled. He was almost positive he knew whose presence was disturbing the area. _'Naraku...!'_

"Don't stop sleeping on my account..." he laughed as he made his way into dull glow of their puny fire.

Sango and Miroku had just pulled themselves from the ground, and Shippo was firmly latched onto Kagome's leg.

Miroku readied his rosary beads.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Naraku warned lightly as saimyoushou surrounded him. _'Hmm... Time to have a little fun with this'_

"Damn!" Miroku cursed low under his breath as he pulled his hand back.

"Inu-Yasha...I had a most interesting meeting with Sessho-maru today. Would you care to know what about?" he asked; his tone very calculated.

"As if I care about anything that you would have to say, you bastard!" Inu-Yasha snarled as he readied his fang to slice the asshole in half. _'No time like the present to get rid of the trash'._

"My..." he commented as he narrowly evaded the blade."You believe that you have nothing in common with Sessho-maru...temper, temper." He mocked slightly as he began to exit.

"You know..." he yelled over his shoulder, "your father has kept quite a secret from you. Ask Sessho-maru...he will know what it means..." _'Meddling is so much fun...even better than killing them right away...'_

"Get back here you fucking coward!" he heard Inu-Yasha scream though he had gained some distance away from him.

_'I hope the fool takes the bait...to see Sessho-maru squirm upon questioning will be most delightful'_, he grinned wickedly at this thought. _'I can't wait...!'_

To be continued...


	3. Ch3: Silent MusingsImpossible Truth

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi

speech, "..."

thought, '...'

flashback, ...

Family secrets Chapter 3: Silent Musings...Impossible Truth

Sessho-maru sat in his secluded study far from the reach of nosey servants - the only place where he could be left to his own brooding.

_"Sessho-maru...I'm disappointed in your behavior. I knew you would have trouble with the idea of a new sibling, but I never thought you would go as far as to proclaim such a vicious lie!" the aging youkai lord bellowed as he looked down angrily upon his son._

_"Ask her yourself!" he cried as he tried vainly to make his otousan listen. "That wench would warm the bed--"_

_crack_

_"Don't dare talk about m'love in such a lewd, disgraceful manner!"_

_The younger youkai male could only touch his cheek in shock as his otousan departed from his presence..._

His father's words still rang fresh in his mind as though it had only occurred yesterday, but it had been over fifty years... _'It looks as though the past may come back to haunt me yet. Naraku, what exactly is he planning...? He is probably just trying to make me believe he knows about my past - he probably doesn't know anything at all!'_

He almost laughed at this. _'He's probably just trying to get under my skin with yet another underhanded tactic of his...but what if he truly does know...?'_

He ran his fingers through a few strands, of his silvery tresses, in frustration as he could not seem to figure out the purpose behind Naraku's recent actions. _'Damn that bastard...I will have to wait and see what he has in store...I, Sessho-maru, have never had to wait for anyone…' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group was officially exhausted, but they pressed forward - none had slept that night and none were about to, especially now ...danger was too close at hand.

Inu-Yasha growled to himself as he thought about the puzzling questions Naraku had left him with. _'What the hell did he mean?'_

He gazed at the others as they trudged along. _'I will seek out Sessho- maru...I hate to admit it but...he may be the only one with the answer to the questions I now have...'_

"I'm going to the western lands."

"Wha--? You don't plan on going alone, do you?" Kagome squeaked.

"Of course, how else?" he snorted.

"What if it's a trap? Naraku is probably hoping that you will go seek Sessho-maru out alone...goading you on purpose so that you lay victim to whatever he has in store," Miroku questioned. "You shouldn't do this alone. It would be unwise..."

All nodded in agreement, leaving Inu-Yasha outnumbered.

He gave a reluctant ''feh'' and started off towards the western lands, his companions following beside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The youkai lord notched his head toward the bamboo blinds before turning to peer through the narrow slits. His mind elsewhere...

_'I am Sessho-maru...older, half brother to the hanyou - that is who I have always been...too many complications to have it any other way...' _he thought, his features contorted in determination and resolve. The resolve nearly shattered as he could smell Inu-Yasha entering the premises.

"Sessho-maru!"

He looked toward the hanyou, his face a mask of indifference as he watched the small group enter behind him. He would have to deal with his captain of the guard later regarding the rather lax security to allow such a breach.

"What is it, little brother?" he drawled, playing the stoic persona to his advantage.

"Cut the crap, Sessho-maru!" Inu-Yasha growled before taking a step forward. "I had what you might call a run in with a certain bastard the other day - you know who I'm talking about. Normally, I wouldn't believe a word that passes through the assholes' lips, but something caught my attention...he said something about a secret…and that you would know what it means. I want fucking answers and I want them right now!"

"You were played a fool, Inu-Yasha... for I know not what you mean by any secret. Falling for such a trick... really, Inu-yasha... have you learned nothing from past experiences with Naraku?'' he quipped before smoothing a crease in the sleeve of his kimono. Out of the corner, of his eye, he watched to see if Inu-Yasha had believed him or would call his bluff.

He eyed the changes in the hanyou's expression and determined that Inu-Yasha had conveyed his words as truth. _'So far so good, but I'm sure not all has not been weathered just yet...Naraku will most definitely make a move before this situation will slid by...I must keep an eye out for that bastard or he could unravel all that has taken so long to build!'_

"You're right for thinking so, Sessho-maru sama..."

He mentally cursed as he watched Naraku saunter casually into the room. His security - on the premises- had become very lax indeed…

Naraku chuckled lightly as he watched the brief flicker of emotion lance through the calm, youkai lord's eyes. He really had no idea of what had passed through said youkai's mind, but his momentary lapse to keep his cool visage had given the spider hanyou enough to assume so. "Did you not know that my power is the ability to see the fears of others whether projected as images or thought...?"

"For shame Sessho-maru! You, of all people, should know the importance of noting the abilities of an opponent and better yet, concealing your fears or face the consequences of your enemy preying upon them...an important code among youkai, wouldn't you agree...?"

Sessho-maru held his poker face; his mask, of calm, laying the grounds for his attempt to deceive the spider hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha...has your father told you his secret...?" Naraku commented lightly, a bemused expression written all over his face. _'He hasn't been told! What fun...!'_

"What the fuck is he talking about, Sessho-maru!" Inu-Yasha shouted in frustration as watched a silent banter between the two.

"Go ahead, Sessho-maru...tell the boy the truth or is father dearest ashamed of his past?"

To be continued...


	4. Ch4: As The Pieces Fall Together

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi

Note: In this chapter, I used a madeup name for Inu-Yasha's mother. At the time, when I started this fic, no name had been given to said mother and from all the manga, I've read, her name was not never mentioned.

speech, "..."

thought, '...'

flashback, ...

Family Secrets Chapter 4: As the Pieces Fall Together

It felt as though the world had completely come to a halt - the silence became almost deafening to the point it seemed as though it had swallowed everything around.

Kagome watched - without a word - as she noted the array of conflicting emotions playing across her friend's face. _'How will I tell him that there was no lie in Naraku's words...?'_

She had always know that she had an uncanny ability to decipher lie from truth and this was perhaps the one time she wished her intuition was wrong... for Inu-Yasha's sake...

Inu-Yasha had had just about enough of that bastard's nonsense. "I've had it with your lies, Naraku!"Inu-Yasha snarled, removing tetsusaiga from its sheath.

The sword make a hard slicing motion in the direction of the spider hanyou, but only succeeded in clearing away the far wall - the bastard had already made a clean getaway.

"Damn!'' Inu-Yasha snarled fiercely before turning toward Sessho- maru who seemed to be resigned to the matter. "That bastard was lying ...right? He looked directly at you when he said those lines...he wasn't implying what I think was implying, was he?"

Inu-Yasha felt his stomach start to churn in anxiety as he waited for Sessho-maru to reply. _'Please let this be another one of Naraku's lies...!'_

"No...For once he was telling the truth. I, Sessho-maru, am your real father..."

Inu-Yasha gave a desperate glance toward Kagome, but found her expression less than comforting. _'The youkai - that slew my okaasan - is my father...'_

Miroku finally found his voice, "I think we should let him explain before drawing any harsh conclusions..."

Inu-Yasha fixed him with a glare, but decided it would be best to let Sessho-maru have his piece. _'This had better be good...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sadistic grin touched Naraku's lips as he watched the scene play for play through Kanna's tiny mirror. _'Keh...How will you react to what Sessho-maru tells you, Inu-Yasha...? Will you believe your old man or will you kill him in a fit of rage...? Hopefully the later part...!'_ he nearly let his glee show as he watched the most tense situation. _'Inu-Yasha... your years of mistrust may be your fathers doom...!'_

_'If this fails, I will see to it that the shinchini tai finish the job...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I might as well start from the beginning," Sessho-maru began slowly.

I had been but a youth when I met Lady Chie. Don't make the assumption that our "relationship'' - if you could call it that - was one of forbidden love...actually it was more the case of mistaken identity!"

I had been passing through one of the smaller villages in our territory. To put it bluntly, I had been searching out courtesans to ease my mounting sexual frustration. You, Inu-Yasha, should understand what I mean by this - every youkai male experiences that particular time... I may have been filled with need, but I would never lower myself to commit rape!"

Anyway, I spotted a manor which had a gathering of woman before it. As I neared, a few ran out to greet me and led me into home. Since they were all doting on me, I made the false assumption that I had found what I had been looking for.

That night --"

"Don't tell me that! I don't want to hear about that- just skip that part!" Inu-Yasha shouted like a contrary child, threatening to cover his ears.

Sessho-maru glared in annoyance at having been interrupted and started once more, "As I was saying..."

To make it short painless, you were conceived that night, but I had been unaware at the time for I left the next morning."

I spent a few days travelling before I returned home, but upon returning, I heard rumor that my father had taken on a new mate - of course, it turned out to be the very woman I bedded at the manor."

It was only then did I learn her name."

Father introduced us, "Sessho-maru, this is my new wife, Lady Chie. M'dear, this is my son, Sessho-maru.''

She had concealed it very well that she knew me and acted as though her past was not tainted. At the time, I had believed her past to be tainted, but later on, I learned that I had been her first, but now I'm jumping ahead of myself..."

It was also that night I learned she was pregnant..."

Father had been so happy at the thought of a new son and I was greatly angered that she had not told otousan the truth, and outright lied about the paternatity of the unborn. I knew... I could sense that the child was mine!"

I confronted her about the entire situation, and threatened to tell father about her deceit."

She told me that he would never believe me and cursed at me as I left to tell him, but you know, she was right..."

He didn't believe a word that passed through my lips... so caught up in his belief that it was sibling jealousy, he overlooked everything I told him - too blind in love to see otherwise."

So I planned on making her loss the child, but found I could get nowhere near - father had made sure she was well guarded."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Inu-Yasha interrupted once again . "It's bad enough that you slew her you bastard! Now you mean to tell me that there had been more than one attempt!"

Inu-Yasha flexed his claws. _'I have had enough of listening to this...! So I was a mistake and my mother had to pay the price at that asshole's hands...! Well, I'm dealing with this right now...'_

"I did not kill your mother...if you would kindly stop interrupting; I would be able to explain to you about the whole god-forsaken misunderstanding..." Sessho-maru asked quickly - his patience was wearing thin.

He watched the ningen girl, Kagome, place a hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, and marveled - for a moment - at the calming effect it seemed to have on his estranged son. _'My son...still so hard to think of him as my son...'_

Inu-yasha gazed down at Kagome's small hand, which rested lightly on his shoulder. With a reluctant grunt, he replied, "Feh, go ahead - not going to do much good!"

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

Back to what I was saying... I was unable to get near lady Chie and my fear, of breaking 

otousan's heart with the reality that child was not his, grew with each passing day..."

Due to wars that were breaking out across our domain, I had gone off to battle, leaving behind all my troubles - at least momentarily - at home."

I decided to head where otousan had been located - trying to determine if he needed any assistance or would be told to help smaller, weaker forces near our borders."

But I arrived too late - father had already been mortally wounded and had passed away a few days before I arrived on site. At least, he had the chance to seal away that awful dragon before passing on..."

Word had already been sent back to the manor/castle of his death and by the time I returned, your okaasan had left...gone into hiding as she was soon due to give birth."

I later found her in a nearby village - she had given birth..."

She appeared afraid as I entered the small hut, holding her newborn fiercely to her."

But as soon as I led eyes on mother and child, any aggressive intent had faded away and decided I best leave her be...It is unusual how such a simple thing can move someone, even when one is not so easily moved..."

I let the lie stand as it was, and whatever father had left to the unborn child, would be his/hers. From that point on, I began to convince myself that the lie was truth."

I would check in from time to time to see how things were progressing."

Of course one time, I had been late, and found the village under attack...you know what time I'm speaking of, Inu-Yasha..."

I slew as many enemy soldiers as I could and went off in search of your mother to see of you were both safe..."

I found your mother battered and bloody on forest floor, surprisingly, she was still alive.

She sobbed a little and whispered to me that she had gotten you to safety - it didn't matter as long as you were safe. She also whispered that she was sorry for not telling the truth to my father, but she realized by law that she would be killed for such a mistake - the simple fact that she was a woman sealed it..."

I was surprised yet again with another revolution as she admitted that she never hated me, but rather had fallen in love with me... she told me that I was her first; how she had wished that I had been the Lord she was to marry; that we could have been together... I felt a slight guilt for not feeling the same way, but I didn't hate her as I had let her believe for so long..."

She passed away in my arms..."

You then decided to scrabble from your hiding place in search of your mother only to find her corpse in my hands - her blood staining my garments."

You being a child, what was I to tell you... I knew you would not believe me even if I explained, but I may have tried if you hadn't run from me..."

You had your mind made up so I decided it would be best to check on you under false pretenses as your older brother..."

The short visits became less and less frequent as I convinced myself that I was your brother and I became bitter towards you for my late father's preference for you..."

"Basically, that's it...the lies -I weaved- became truth, and the truth had become a lie...Naraku's very words, how ironic that they held truth..." Sessho-maru sighed.

He didn't know what to expect... would Inu-Yash believe the story he had just told or would he believe it to be a lie... 'How ironic would it be after telling the truth to have it thought of as a lie...?'

Inu-Yasha stared blankly for a moment before returning his gaze to the man that was his father. Surprisingly, instead of being weighed down by such knowledge, he felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

_'Hmmm...I have no reason to feel guilty over my hatred, of Sessho- maru, in the past...he didn't enlighten me with the truth and let me believe whatever I wanted - might have saved a lot of time if he had just told me from the start instead of letting the hatred build! But now I have the chance to know him better...'_

He turned to look at his friends it seemed as if they were holding their breath in anticipation of his response. He finally found his voice, "How ironic,- when I was but a whelp- I wished I could be like you... at least, before I thought you had killed my okaasan ...The twist - to the whole damn situation- was that I wanted you to be my father..."

He gave a disarming smile and continued with his speech, "How odd? I'm actually not anger, but rather glad!"

He started to laugh a little which made everyone slightly nervous, even Sessho-maru.

The next words out his mouth stunned them all, "Join us."

Sessho-maru blinked for a moment letting his surprise show for once. He had always wondered - though he continuously pushed the thought out his mind- how Inu-Yasha would react if he ever found out the truth. _'I never thought it would turn out so favorably - he doesn't want me dead and he doesn't despise me...might have made this situation a little less awkward...'_

"Whatever makes it easier for me to find Naraku and dispose of him," Sessho-maru said lightly, keeping the appearance that the offer didn't mean too much to him. _'A chance to start over again...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole, black eyes watched the scene play through across the tiny mirror.

A sigh, of disgust, passed his lips before he turned it away. _'So it did not go as planned, but I always have another...'_

"Things did not go as you planned ...eh, Naraku? Not surprised ... Inu-Yasha is far more than you ever anticipated him to be...! He's learned to trust all due in part to my mysterious counterpart, Kagome..."

Naraku glared at the undead miko as she entered his small strong hold - he would not let her phase him. "Yes, she has given him strength and the courage to love - must be hard for you to watch such trust, considering you were not the one who instilled it within him, but rather your reincarnation. My...she's replaced you in so many ways and then some..."

He smirked as her face stoned over - he had hit a sore spot, but that would work to his advantage. "But the bonds of trust are always fragile...there are many ways to shatter them - it's finding the right method that proves to be the difficult part."

"You hate the girl as much as I. You love the hanyou, but you wish to be at peace...Wouldn't you like to see your reincarnate slain at the hands of your beloved then have him willingly follow you into death...? I have a plan that is most intriguing.''

Kikyo looked at Naraku cynically, before considering what he had said. _'I could help him follow through with whatever he plans for the girl - she is but a mutual obstacle for the both of us...'_ "Continue..."

"Destroy the delicate bonds of their relationship...Kagome still believes the hanyou harbors feelings for you. You could always get him alone, feed off his base desires, but make sure the girl witnesses it...it should destroy her faith in their 'love', and make room for a new player in this drama...for it seems there may be some father/ son rivalry to come..."

"What do you mean by such a remark...?"

"Sessho-maru harbors feelings for the mortal wench... driving a wedge between the hanyou's relationship with the girl could prove to be the very key to driving Inu-Yasha over the edge and right into our hands..."

Kikyo nodded at this, and decided she would aid Naraku. _'To break apart the relationship, _

_and form a rift between father and son over a pitiful woman... it would break Inu-Yasha's will, but I still do not trust Naraku... he may try to deny me. An alliance may have been formed, but it is a fragile one indeed!'_

To be continued...


	5. Ch5: A Widening Rift Splintered Relation

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
***I'd like to make note of the fact that this story takes place after two, of the shichinen tai, have been killed. I've also made it such that Inu- Yasha had Kirara bring the group back to Kaede's after they had all been poisoned by Mukotsu. This story follows the storyline up to the point of translation 240... that way, I can change events to suit my fic^_^ I know I should have posted this at the beginning, of my first chapter, but I never thought of it at the time...ugh,I am so desense...Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Warning: This chapter is sorta limy/ lemoney. Don't read if that sorta thing offends you. You have been warned.  
  
speech, "..."  
  
thought, '...'  
  
flashback, ...  
  
Family Secrets Chapter 7: A Widening Rift/Splintered Relationship  
  
Inu-Yasha bound effortlessly ahead, of the group. He stopped on nearby treetops to wait, allowing the others a chance to catch up.  
  
Inu-Yasha's gaze fell to Sessho-maru, who walked at a leisurely pace, unmindful of the slow rate that they were travelling - he seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
He gave a slight "feh" as he listened to Sessho-maru's retainer complaining about the little girl and the kitsune as they skipped around him; the children paying no mind to his consistent prattling.  
  
He jumped from his recent purch, and huffed, "You guys are taking too long...!!!*snort* At this rate, it will be nightfall, and we'll have to wait until tomorrow to continue to Kaede baba's..."  
  
"It's not like we have to go back to Kaede's just yet," Kagome replied. "We still have enough goods plus the extra things that Sessho-maru supplied upon joining us. We can still continue the search for Naraku."  
  
"But didn't you say earlier that you needed to get some things?'' Inu- Yasha inquired for earlier it seemed as if she couldn't wait to get back.  
  
"W-well, I did need to get some personal items, b-but that can wait!" she responded quickly.  
  
"Personal items?'' Sessho-maru questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Never mind about that - it's not important," she replied nervously.  
  
"Lady Kagome, what exactly are these 'personal items' that you speak of? If they are personal, then they most be of some importance. We should still retrieve them upon morrow," Miroku interrupted. He had been listening to the unusual conversation and had decided to add his two cents.  
  
"That's okay! Really, everything is fine. It's not that important!"She laughed nervously, hoping they would drop the subject considering they had a new member to their group, and the converstion was becoming extremely embarassing. She was not about to tell anyone what these personal items were - maybe Sango, but definitely not the others!  
  
"Let's camp here for the night," Sango intervined on Kagome's behalf, helping her friend out of a potentially uncomfortable stituation. 'She would do the same for me. Besides I can ask her later... she might tell me'  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha gazed at the night sky. The past few days almost seemed like a fliting dream, and that he might wake any moment to find that it had been just that - a dream. It was almost surreal how eveything seemed to fit together. 'All the opportunities he had to kill me, he threw them away...I guess it was his way of making me tough and...showing that he didn't completely hate me...that he actually wants me to live...Geh! My thoughts are becoming sappy - have to stop!'  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the sleeping group - for a moment - before turning his head up toward the night sky. He watched as whiffs of cloud paused over the full moon.  
  
He gave a curious look as thin, wavering lines seemed to streak across the pale moon. If he had been human, he would never have thought much of the strange lines, but he knew what they were. 'Shini-dama -chuu...Kikyo...'  
  
He quickly bound from his perch, making only a slight russling noise as he sped off in the direction the flying soul stealers had taken. 'Kikyo... is this your way of calling for me?'  
  
So caught up in his quest to find the undead miko, he had not taken notice of the few that were still awake...  
  
~*~  
  
'I know who he's running off to see...Why do I even bother...?' Kagome moaned inwardily as she followed in the direction Inu-Yasha had sped off.  
  
She stumbled clumsily over pretruding roots, trying very hard to not to lose track of Inu-Yasha - though, it was not an easy task to make one's way through a darkened forest!  
  
She knew who Inu-Yasha had run off to meet. 'Kikyo...if had been any other person, Inu-Yasha would have told someone before he left, but...whenever it concerns Kikyo, he never mentions a thing...'  
  
Kikyo...a constant enigma in her and Inu-yasha's relationship - if it could be called even that...  
  
Even at her own personal expense, she would endure whatever she happened to come across once she found them - Inu-Yasha's safety was all that mattered at the moment; the possibility,of Kikyo trying to drag Inu- Yasha into hell, was too great a risk...  
  
~*~  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
Inu-Yasha had barely noticed he had said her name and was almost transfixed as she turned to acknowledge him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..."  
  
The sound of her voice seemed to caress his ears like waves - it was soothing, but yet unnerving at the one time.  
  
"We were never as close as we are now, ne InuYasha...?" she murmured softly, before looking at him.  
  
"...what do you mean by that?" He was apprehensive and unsure - he did not know Kikyo's intent or where this conversation was headed.  
  
"I mean, at one point in time you would have had a glint of distrust in your eyes. Though I must say that there seems to be a softer look in them that once was not there at one time, especially when you were with me...it seems that your faith in me has become stronger or otherwise, you would have not chanced this meeting..."  
  
She walked toward him slowly, but with a fluid grace that was seemingly mesmerizing  
  
She grinned mentally. 'You're timing is perfect, girl... you are just in time to see your hopes dashed into the harsh dirt...' Kikyo knew the young miko had arrived - she could sense the girl's aura.  
  
'Time to distract Inu-Yasha before he realizes you are here. Hmmm,I wonder how you will react to this, little wench,' Kikyou thought, a small smirk forming on her lips as she quickly pulled Inu-Yasha into a searing kiss.  
  
His surprise quickly melted away as he gave into the heated kiss, wrapping his arms around the miko, tangling his fingers in her dark tresses.  
  
His body yielded as he sank into her embrace. A strangled groan bubbled up -from the back of his throat - as he felt a tentative hand caress him through the coarse fabric of his pants. 'Never have I dreamed of anything such as this'  
  
The friction caused heat to spread in his loins, and he quickly felt himself harden. Every demon instinct - in his body - told him to take her; show no mercy; take what was being offered.  
  
He roughly disguarded his clothes and her's, before taking her in a carnal embrace.  
  
Kikyou wrapped her arms about his neck as he fell deeper into the rhythm. She peered from the corner, of her eye, watching - in satisfaction - as her reincarnation ran off in the opposite direction. 'That's one part of the plan complete... now it's time to let my dear Inu-Yasha suffer for his mistake once he realizes what has transpired... he will crawl back to me in the end...!'  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome rushed blindly through the woods - half stumbling, half falling in an attempt to get away from what she had just witnessed. Voices screamed - in the back of her mind - chiding her for being such an idiot to believe that he had actually cared.  
  
She choked back sobs that seemed to be coming more frequently.  
  
She felt as though she was going to be sick. 'Home...I need to go home...'  
  
The more she thought about home, the more she realized how close she was to the bone -eaters well. They had been on the outskirts of Musashi's domain at the time they had decided to camp and very close to the well.  
  
'I have to go home...just long enough to sort my emotions...'  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled away from Kikyo - he was dazed and very unsure of why he had done what he had done. 'It wasn't my intent to sleep with her, but I couldn't stop myself...'  
  
It had been a mistake, but no one would ever have to know...  
  
He lifted his nose at a familar scent; it was old, but he knew to whom it belonged. 'Kagome?!?'  
  
He felt the blood drain from his face as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. She had witnessed the unholy act...  
  
He pushed Kikyo away from him, "startling" the undead miko from her "sleep".  
  
"What transpired here was a mistake..!" he growled hoarsely. "I have to go..." 'I have to make things right...God, don't let it be too late!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
miko - priestess  
  
Shini-dama-chuu - Kikyo's soul stealing creatures 


	6. Ch7: Turning Point

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
speech, "..."  
  
thought, '...'  
  
flashback, ...  
  
Family Secrets Chapter 8: Turning Point  
  
Shakey sobs emitted from her throat as she sled to the ground upon exiting the well. She leaned her head against it's exterior. She tilted her head to the side yet tears continued to slid down her pale cheeks. She was tired and her heart failed to comply with the constant command, of her mind, to quit crying; that it was wasted on a love that was doomed from the start.  
  
Her unceremonous timing had left her with an image that she would be forever unable to shake. 'So the truth has finally come out...he's wanted Kikyo all along...'  
  
Oh how she had tried to deny it, yet she had always known that her hopes, of gaining Inu-Yasha's love, would be in vain; she had always known that he would choose Kikyo in the end...  
  
'Maybe I'm better off not returning to the warring era...what reasons do I have to return?' She hastily wiped the tears from her swollen, puffy eyes. 'I need to think...I-I'll stay home for a day or two then I will go back - to say goodbye if I can't think of anything to keep me there...'  
  
~*~  
  
'I have to collect the shards...it's my responsibility - I have to deal with being around him...but will I be able to keep my composure long enough to finish the quest for the shikon shards? Once this is over, I can forget about Inu-Yasha; live a normal life without having him constantly on my mind...'  
  
Kagome shook her head wistfully as she headed toward Kaede's village, unsure of what awaited her. She didn't know how he would behave around her from now on, and she wasn't sure how she was going to behave around him.  
  
She rushed up to the hut.  
  
Placing an unsure hand against the flap- covering the door-, she pushed it aside. She looked about the small hut - Kaede wasn't there.  
  
'She must have gone off to tend to one, of the villagers...'  
  
Kagome walked down towards the river, closing the distance to the area in which the village women bathed.  
  
'Sango may be down here... knowing the houshi, he most likely followed; Shippo probably tagged along - he's just a kid; he doesn't know better...'  
  
She reached the banks of the secluded area and found her friends nowhere to be found. 'How odd...'  
  
She headed back to the village, searching the area carefully;asking villagers if they had seen her friends.  
  
Nothing...she found not a single clue as to their whereabouts. 'Where could they have gone...maybe they returned to the hut.'  
  
She stood at the front of Kaede's dwelling once again. 'I will wait for them to return...they should be back before dusk...'  
  
"Everyone has gone."  
  
Kagome nearly jumped at the firm, masculine voice which eminated from behind her.  
  
She turned to find Sessho-maru gazing down at her with indifferent look upon his face.  
  
He studied the questioning expression that radiated from her soft, gray-blue eyes.  
  
She shifted nervously before speaking. "Ummm...do you know where the others are?''  
  
"They have all gone their separate ways."  
  
"Separate ways?" she mumbled, slightly confused by his statement.  
  
He watched as her expression shifted - she looked as though she were about to cry. "Girl, you have misinterprated what I have said...I do so hate to have to re-explain. Your friends have gone off in search of rumors of Naraku - an excuse to give Inu-yasha time to sort out his thoughts and to fix his folly..."  
  
"The baka has still not returned, it seems he has not figured out what he must do...he did the same when he was but a whelp. He has to work it out on his own...he has never accepted advice very well even under the fascade of brotherly advice..."  
  
"Why didn't you go with the others when they went to search for 'rumors'?"  
  
He sighed; the questions were becoming annoying. "The only reason I am here, is due in part to the fact that Inu-Yasha wanted me here...I have no interest in being around those I do not know well..." he replied dryly  
  
"Well, there is one more thing...where are Rin and the annoying toad? I can't see them possibly going with the others..."  
  
"I made sure Jaken brought the girl back to the safety of my domain... anymore annoying questions, girl? I'm losing interest in this little conversation..."  
  
"No...I have no more questions," she murmured before entering the the hut. She turned slightly, "Aren't you coming inside? It's starting to get dark..."  
  
He just stared at her coolly, making her shift uncomfortably  
  
"Fine, stay outside for all I care..." she mumbled . "I don't know why I even bother..."  
  
She slipped into the hut without another word. She knelt next to the open pit -in the center of the floor- and started a small fire to bring some light to the little dwelling.  
  
'Like father, like son...their both moody. He wears the stoic mask to hide his emotions. I guess even letting out the truth did not give him to ability shake that mask...but he seems even colder than usual ...Why am I worrying over such things? It's none of my business...yet it still worries me'  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Ch8: Into the Arms of Another

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
speech, "..."  
  
thought, '...'  
  
flashback, ...  
  
Family Secrets  
  
Chapter 9: Into the Arms of Another  
  
Sessho-maru stared wistfully at the door, pondering whether it would be a good idea to follow the girl inside.  
  
He would have to get his desires in check before he could face her - Kagome was in the first stage of heat; the most fertile time of any woman before their menses began. Unfortunately, human women were completely unaware of this change or state...  
  
'It's wasn't just now that I started to desire her...I've wanted that mortal wench for such along time - perhaps from the moment I first saw her...Hmmm. I even tried deluding myself; trying to convince myself that there had been no explaination for saving her. But I have realized long ago that delusions can be the most harmful in the end...'  
  
He could not deny truth of his thoughts, though it was quite easy to fall into such traps to escape reality. 'I would betray Inu-Yasha's trust if I were to go after her for myself...'  
  
Sessho-maru glared at the door then turned on his heel to go down by the river for a little while. He would not go inside until he was certain he would not betray his son's trust...  
  
~*~  
Kagome sighed as she watched the flames flicker - Sessho-maru had not come inside and it was beginning to get very late.  
  
'I don't know why I'm so concerned. He stubbornly refused to come in! Yet it's not right for him to have to spend the night outside; it's starting to get cold out...I guess I'll have to drag him in - that should go over well...'  
  
She lite a small oil lamp before extinguishing the fire, in the open pit. She would go out in search of Sessho-maru and make sure that he returned to the hut with her.  
  
~*~  
She had not expected to find him sitting by the river bank yet there he was. He seemed to be lost in thought; it made her wonder if it was a good idea to disturb him...  
  
Sessho-maru snapped out of his thoughts quitely as he recognized the approaching scent.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, wench...!" he growlled low under his breath.  
  
Kagome started slightly at the sudden sound of his voice. She should have realized sooner that he would detect her even deep in thought - she had actually thought she would be able to leave without bothering him. She could have kicked herself for that lack of knowledge!  
  
She had come this far she would not back away now. "Ummm..I was just going to tell you that you should really go inside for the night. I-it's staring to get cold...I was just - just concerned."  
  
"You should be more concerned about yourself!" he breathed harshly before turning his gaze to the foolish girl. 'She has no idea what sort of trouble she will be in for if she persues this any further...'  
  
There was something in his heated glare that made her stomach flutter nervously.His golden stare had darkened with some unreadable emotion...  
  
She founded herself rooted, unable to move. All reason screamed at her , that she should comply with his demand, but she found she could not release herself from his gaze.  
  
Her breath hitched slightly as he moved toward her in a fluid, graceful motion.  
  
His arms wound about her waist.  
  
She gasped gently as he pulled her against him, her heart beating wildly in it's confines.  
  
Sessho-maru held Kagome close, burying his nose into her soft tresses. He inhaled her soft scent - a mixture of vanilla and honey.  
  
"You should have left..."he rasped lightly in her ear.  
  
He pulled back gently, using his clawed hand to caress her cheek before tracing his thumb along the bottom of her lip lightly.  
  
Kagome found herself speechless and unable to pull herself away from him.  
  
He dipped his head low to taste her sweet lips, kissing her gently to drink in her essence. He felt her tense sharply before relaxing in his embrace. He took the opportunity to deepen it with his unbridled passion.  
  
She wanted to sink further into him; to loss herself in the feelings that spread throughout her being... 'These feelings are false...you don't love him. It is only your wounded pride that seeks this out...' she thought sadly before breaking out of his firm hold.  
  
"I-I'm going back t-to the hut ," She stammered, blushing furiously as she rushed away.  
  
Sessho-maru cursed mentally as he watched her retreating form. It had been a mistake to touch her; to taste her - there was no going back...  
  
'There will be a high price to pay for this forbidden feeling... a high price indeed...'  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Ch9: Bad Blood Where to Turn?

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
speech, "..."  
  
thought, '...'  
  
flashback, ...  
  
Family Secrets Chapter 10: Bad Blood/ Where to Turn...?  
  
Kagome slipped quietly into the empty hut.  
  
Her heart was pounding wildly as her dazed mind tried to piece to together all the information that slammed into her at once. 'When he did start to want me in that way...?!?'  
  
Kagome could not seem to figure out how everything had turned out this way. Her own actions and emotions surprising her the most. 'These feelings are of rebound, right? There is no way I could possibly be starting to have feelings for Sessho-maru...there can't be...'  
  
She shook her head furiously - this wasn't the time to be thinking of such matters.  
  
She walked over to the corner in which she had thrown her backpack, undoing the sleepingbag from its compartment. She would rest and worry about the strange situation with Sessho-maru in the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome gently started from her sleep as she heard a flap from the door closing.  
  
She quickly steadied her breathing as to give the impression that she was still asleep. She was very much aware of who had entered, but she wasn't ready to face him until morning.  
  
"Girl, I know you are awake so let this charade end here."  
  
She cursed mentally before turning, in her sleepingbag , toward Sessho-maru. Proping herself up carefully on one elbow, she looked up at him. She had been hoping the matter, from earlier, would slide.  
  
Sessho-maru glowered down at her. He had not meant to persue this ,but now that he had made the mistake of initiating physical contact, he had no choice but to follow through and go after what he truely wanted. 'It will cost me dearly, but I want her. I want to claim her; to make her mine and mine alone...!'  
  
"Something happened earlier that I can not explain fully, but I know that you felt it too...It tis' not often that I am outright with such a demand, but I desire you for my mate. In otherwords, I offer you stability which Inu-Yasha can not provide,"he stated flatly.  
  
"M-mate?!?" she squeaked out nervously. 'If this isn't a wierd turn of events, I don't know what is...'  
  
"I will give you the time necessary to decide about my current proposal. Know that I am very serious, thus I do not want you take this matter lightly..." he paused then continued. "I shall see you in the morning..."  
  
With that said, he turned and exited the hut, leaving a surprised and unnerved Kagome to decide.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stared out the tiny window. 'Had last night been real or is this some strange dream that refuses to end... It isn't a dream, Sessho- maru's request still stands... I can't believe I'm actually considering it.'  
  
'When did I begin to feel this way...? In some way, I feel as though I betray Inu-Yasha for the feelings I am starting to have for Sessho- maru...' A little voice, in the back of her mind, added,' Or were they always there...?'  
  
Kagome nearly slumped to the floor. 'Dear god...I've fallen for him...'  
  
How had she fallen for two men at once? How was it possible to love two men at once? Only one offered her what she needed, and the other could not let go of his past...  
  
'Funny...Inu-Yasha made the choice so much easier...'  
  
Carefully dressing, she prepared to find Sessho-maru. She had an answer for his question.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha stood back against the fringe of the forest. 'It's time I made things right with Kagome. I'll tell her that what happen with Kikyo was a huge mistake, and that it will never happen again. She'll forgive me; she always does!'  
  
With a confident smirk he started to move toward the village, but stopped when he registered Sessho-maru's scent nearby. 'Hmm, maybe I should talk to him first before I see Kagome...'  
  
With the utmost of ease, he bound towards the river.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha landed a short distance away from the river. He remained back against the treeline as he watched Kagome approach Sessho-maru.  
  
He listened curiously.  
  
"Funny how should met here again?" he heard Sessho-maru state lightly.  
  
"I've made my decision..." he heard Kagome whisper softly, and with slight pause she continued. "I-I will be you mate..."  
  
'What?!?! That can't be right...I'm hearing things she would never go to Sessho-maru'  
  
'What is he doing?' Inu-yasha growled inwardily as he watched Sessho- maru take Kagome into his arms.  
  
His blood nearily boiled over as he watched his 'father' place a small mark on the side of her delicate neck - Kagome was now Sessho-maru's lifemate...  
  
'Bastard...!!!' he growled inwardily before turning - he did not want to witness the rest. 'He will pay for this, but not right now...not infront of Kagome...'  
  
With that, he turned and flew off. He would confront Sessho-maru soon enough!  
  
~*~  
  
Naraku dropped the lifeless body of Shimesuko to the floor. She had served her purpose and was no longer a necessity.  
  
He stared into Kanna's mirror, watching as new and most amusing scene unfold - all was going according to plan.  
  
'Ahhh, Sessho-maru...I knew that you would be unable to resist the opportunity to make your desire known to foolish wench; another secret you have kept from the hanyou, but this time, pain will come from this most interesting situation...it makes everything so much easier for me...!'  
  
A figure stood beside him."Is it time?"  
  
Naraku turned toward the leader of the shichinen tai. "Soon...very soon..."  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Ch10: Severe Turn of Events

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
speech, "..."  
  
thought, '...'  
  
flashback, ...  
  
Family Secrets Chapter 11: Severe Turn of Events  
  
Sango stared wistfully down at the endless sea of trees that seemed to stretched for miles until it crested upon the tiny village of Musashi's domain.  
  
The 'trip ' with the houshi had been uneventful and she couldn't wait to find out if the baka of a hanyou had fixed his blunder. She couldn't handle another second with the lech.  
  
'This 'shard' hunting would not have been so aweful if he hadn't been trying to grope me every two seconds...Actually I've gotten used to that... Oh god, what am I thinking?!?! I really have been alone with him for too long...'  
  
She felt her heart give an unnatural flutter as he gave her a broad grin.  
  
"Too bad this journey has to come to end, ne Sango?" Miroku drawlled with a sexy grin, watching a furious blush tint her cheeks.  
  
"Should have ended sooner to meet my likings, houshi sama," she replied curtly, her blush lessening the intended effect.  
  
She watched him give a hurt expression, doubting that it was real. But as she turned her gaze back upon him, she could almost see the flicker of some undefinable emotion in his dark eyes.  
  
'Don't fool yourself girl...you're just another potential bearer to him. That's all he sees...'  
  
She gave a startled yelp as she felt something land behind her as she road astride Kirara's back. She turned to find Miroku seated against her - he had jumped off of the raccoon youkai.  
  
"W-what the hell are you doing?!" she sputtered out as she listened to Miroku command for Kirara to land.  
  
She began to protest, but stopped short as Miroku's arm looped about her waist as he lifted her off of the cat youkai's back.  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
"About what?" she raged.  
  
"About us..." he stated lightly.  
  
"What nonsense are you spouting now, houshi sama? There is no 'us'."  
  
He winced mentally at her tone. She had gone back to being formal with him. He was almost positive that she had started to let down her defenses. 'Guess I was wrong about that...it's time to be direct'  
  
"There is an 'us' or otherwise you wouldn't be trying so hard to deny it. I have learned from witnessing the mistakes of others. I shall not turn from my feelings for you just for the simple fact I assumed that it would be for the best."  
  
"If I fail to see through the end of Naraku, by my hand or someone else's, I keep thinking about where that would leave you, but I also had to think about the possibility that Naraku would be destroyed before the air rip destroyed me. If another woman were to bear my child, I would not be happy nor would I be able to leave my responsibility. I realize that I am asking much of you, but I would be eternally grateful and honoured if you would be the one to bear my children...the one I will spend the rest of my life with..."  
  
She searched his expression for any signs of dishonesty or the possibility that it was a trick. She could not find a trace to make her believe that what he said could be untrue. 'I've always hoped that he felt this way, but to dare believe, may have meant heartache...I even tried to force myself to believe that I never cared for him to avoid the pain at any cost...this may be the only chance that I get...I won't be stubborn'  
  
"Y-yes,"she choked out.  
  
He gave a mischievous grin as he crushed her in his embrace. "Can we start now?"  
  
She gave him an enraged glare and swatted at him angrily as his hand cupped-a-feel. But she found her anger to be a waning thing, she couldn't stay mad at him this time.  
  
She let out a defeated sigh, "Things never change..."A faint smile played on her lips. "Well, at least, I'll be the only woman you'll grope from now on, right?"  
  
"Of course...and by the way, it was worth all the lumps to steal feel of your wonderful curves..." Miroku grinned. "Joking aside...It took us a while to get to this point...I just hope our friends aren't as stubborn as us...!"  
  
"I hope you're right...I really do..." she murmured as they started toward the village.  
  
~*~  
  
Naraku smirked as he watched the hanyou through the looking glass. "Bankotsu...it is time...seek out the filthy hanyou, Inu-Yasha - he is now at his weakest!"  
  
"Of course, Naraku-sama..." Bankotsu replied before turning to the rest of his men. "Let's go..."  
  
Naraku chuckled inwardily as he watched them leave."Kikyo...be ready for when they have completed their task...destroy them if they are still alive at the end - they will no longer be necessary."  
  
Kikyo stepped forth from the shadows. "As long as we both get what we want out of this arrangement...I have no objection to following through with what you have asked. Our goal is the same - to be rid of my reincarnation. What better way than to see that she is killed by Inu- Yasha's own hands!"  
  
~*~  
  
The hanyou snarled furiously, slamming his fist through a nearby tree.  
  
He stared at his bloodied knuckles. He could feel the dull throb of pain, but nothing compared to the unrelenting hurt and rage at Sessho- maru's betrayal. It knawed at him; it made his insides twist unbearably; it made his blood boil with new found hate...!  
  
'I may have forgiven him just about anything...but taking Kagome from me...making her his mate...I'll fucking kill the bastard for this!!!!!!'  
  
He had realized that he had hurt Kagome more than usual, but that didn't stop the hurt he felt over her giving up on him altogether - no chance to make things right.  
  
He found the blame turning back toward his 'father'. 'Kagome may not have turned to anyone; may not have given up, if HE had not been there...taking advantage of her vunerability!!!'  
  
His mind took a disaterous turn. 'But what if she had secretly wanted him all along...What if the bitch was using me as a stand in for her real object of affection...stringing me along until she got what she wanted?!?!'  
  
He was so very confused. Unreasonable thoughts persisted to cloud his mind. But something filtered through his bewildered senses as his nose picked up familar scents coming toward him. 'Shichinen-tai!!! Fuck! I have no damn time for those idiots...! They have loisy timing...'  
  
"Well, well...look what we have here! The hanyou appears to have no one here to help him..."  
  
Inu-yasha gave a slight "feh" as the leader stepped out from behind the brush.  
  
"Oh! May I please have the opportunity to have him beg me for his life, brothers?"  
  
"Sorry, Jakotsu...But I believe we all agree it would be humorous to match him scream for mercy...we should make him beg...!" Rankotsu spoke up after the plea.  
  
The rest of the Shichinen-tai stepped forth letting their presence be known.  
  
Inu-Yasha growlled. He was on his own for this fight...  
  
~*~  
  
Sessho-maru pulled abruptly from their tender embrace, leaving Kagome slightly dazed.  
  
She peered up into his normally stoic face,but found his expression less than comforting. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Blood..."  
  
"Blood?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha's blood...!"  
  
~*~  
  
'That was quite amusing...' Kikyo thought, an amused smile gracing her lips.  
  
She had watched the fight from a distance. Inu-Yasha managed to destroy them all, but not without sustaining fatal injuries. He was still alive - just barily.  
  
Kikyo stared at the prone, bloodied form of Inu-Yasha. A small smile reached her pale lips - everything was going exactly as planned.  
  
She looked at the tiny, glowing object in the palm of her hand then returned her gaze back to Inu-Yasha. 'Though the shinchinen tai have been desposed of, it brought Inu-Yasha to death's thresh hold and has placed him exactly where we need him...!'  
  
To be continued...  
  
This chapter had a lot to do with Sango and Miroku. I realized had to have them re-enter the plot... they will be witness to the final battle in the last chappie *sheepish look*  
  
**please forgive any spelling mistakes or errors ^_^** 


End file.
